


Loved you for life

by OnlyGirlInYourWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ahhhhhh my kuroken heart, Also em's birthdayyyyyy fic, Also i forgot to tag it separately, Also it's 3 am, Based on that post, Because my goal in life is to spread fluff, Because she deserves bday fluffy kuroken fic, I can't english, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, So another shitty title coming your wayyy yoooo, Some more Fluff, That I'll link, This is the childhood bestfriends to lover trope fic the world needs, cries, heeheehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyGirlInYourWorld/pseuds/OnlyGirlInYourWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought they were dating.</p><p>They didn't think so.</p><p>Or maybe they did.</p><p> </p><p>(Basically the childhood best friends turned into lovers oneshot the world needs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved you for life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/gifts).



> HEY HEY HEY! I'm back with another shorty one shot Kuroken fluff! 
> 
> This time it's for dear Emmie who I love dearly <33333 HAPPY BIRTHDAY EM! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also prompts off this [ post ](http://adribug.tumblr.com/post/133239649529/best-things-about-the-childhood-best)

Everyone seemed to think they were dating.

 

Kenma never knew why. They were just best friends of course. They'd been that way since before he even knew what a best friend meant. And what they did when they were together was perfectly best friendly if you asked Kenma. There was always a measure of closeness in your relationship when you've been best friends since childhood. It didn't go away when you're older just because society thought physical contact between non-blood related people meant that they were fucking.

 

And okay, so Kenma didn't let anyone else except Kuroo touch him. But that doesn't mean that he’s _in love_ with him. He loved him, of course, loving Kuroo was easier than breathing. But romantically? No. It was just that Kuroo was Kenma’s safe place. He was _his_ Kuroo. That was it. Nothing more.

 

Kuroo was home and there was nothing more to it than that.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Everyone thought they were dating.

 

Kuroo knew why. It was somehow ingrained in society that any kind of touching meant the _physical_ kind of touching. The one where you felt attracted to the other guy. It was also no secret that Kuroo liked both girls and guys though no one really knew what Kenma liked. They didn't try to either. They all kind of figured that Kenma loved Kuroo and that was it. Well, Kenma did love him, but Kuroo knew he wasn't _in_ love with him.

 

They were best friends that was it. Childhood best friends at that. Of course there would be physical closeness. Kenma was his safe place. When Kuroo hugged Kenma and held the slender boy close to him, more precious to him than anything else in the world, Kuroo felt safe. He was _his_ Kenma. That was it. Nothing more.

 

Kenma was home and there was nothing more to it than that.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Kenma,” he heard Kuroo call as he left his last class and he looked back with a little quirk of his lips and waited as Kuroo caught up to him and easily slipped his hand into Kenma’s, kissing his cheek in greeting. Kuroo offered him a smirk as his cheeks tinted a rosy colour because of the stares they were getting, some envious, some longing and some looks that seriously scared Kenma with their amount of _awwwwwww_ , and ran his other hand through his messy hair as they started walking again, hands interlocked.

 

“Let's have lunch together today.” Kuroo hummed and Kenma looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Don't we always?”

 

Kuroo chuckled, “I mean let's eat out. At the park.”

 

“We'll miss fourth class.” Kenma said slowly with furrowed eyebrows. Kuroo knew that he didn't like missing out classes. Still, Kuroo shrugged and gave him a mischievous smile.

 

And that was it. They picked up their bags and made their way to the park.

  
  


***

  
  


They laid down on the grass, their stomachs pleasantly full and their minds drowsy. Kuroo’s head was resting on Kenma’s stomach and he really loved what Kenma was doing with his hands right then. He loved to tease Kenma for being a kitten and always curling up in his arms when  they slept together but really, whenever Kenma played with his hair like that, Kuroo felt like he was one step away from purring like a giant cat.

 

Kuroo closed his eyes as Kenma’s hand idly stroked up and down the side of his face, the motion soothing and soft and steady. Much like the boy himself. Kuroo breathed out peacefully and fell into light sleep. So did Kenma as he was found out later.

 

They totally missed the rest of their classes that day.

  
  
  


***

  
  


They were sitting on the rooftop at Kenma’s house with their legs and hands intertwined, fingers playing with the other’s, Kenma’s head on Kuroo’s shoulder, his body curled into Kuroo’s side.

 

“Kuroo,” Kenma softly said, his eyes on the shining stars.

 

“Yes?” Kuroo hummed and brought Kenma’s hand up to his lips, giving it a soft kiss and then gently returning them both back to his lap.

 

“You're going to uni in a week.”

 

Kuroo craned his head to look at Kenma carefully, his expression a jumbled mix of emotions. “Yeah.” He sighed and pressed a kiss to Kenma’s hair.

 

“Yeah.” Kenma sighed a little and glanced up in irritation. “I don't suppose you've started looking for apartments yet.”

 

Kuroo looked back with a perplexed expression. “Why? I'm staying in the dorms, I told you?”

 

That confused look looked too adorable on him. Kenma suppressed a smile and instead sighed again at what seemed to him to be an unnecessary explanation, “I know that,” he mumbled. “I'll be graduating next year too, you know. It's not so far away. We need to start apartment hunting now if want to live together after a year.”

 

“...what.” Kuroo had a stunned expression on his face and Kenma finally let his smile show.

 

“I've loved you all my life. Do you think I will let you go so easily?”

 

“No.” Kuroo said quietly and softly kissed him on the lips. “No. I didn't think you would.”

 

“I wouldn't have either. I've always loved you, Kenma.” Kuroo said, his gaze tender.

 

Kenma smiled shyly, “I know.”

 

Maybe the others were right in thinking that they were dating. Maybe Kenma was _in love_ with him.

 

He stared into those eyes and knew that they were right.

  
The stars were bright that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! If you did comment below because things like that motivate me to write more and also make me SUPER HAPPY :D :D
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Kay
> 
> P.S. Happy Birthday Em!! ♡♡♡


End file.
